


Eloise, dear

by Anonymous



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Choking, F/M, Infidelity, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Quiet Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It has been far too long since Simon and Daphne last visited London.
Relationships: Eloise Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous, Bridgerton Kinkmeme - Issue 01 - 2021





	Eloise, dear

Simon thrusts his hand between her thighs, rubbing her bud through layers of gown and shift. Eloise shudders, scrabbling to grip his shoulders, not trusting her own legs to keep her upright. The pleasure from his practiced touch is too much.

It has been far too long since he and Daphne last visited London.

He kisses Eloise’s shoulder, just at the edge of where her neckline gives way to bare flesh and starts a trail of wet kisses up her neck. 

He licks at the skin of her jaw and starts to pull her dress up, past her knees, up to her thighs, and then without any further delay, shoves his hand under her skirts and plunges two fingers into her already weeping core.

Eloise’s mouth falls open, and it takes everything in her to choke back the scream that bubbles up in her throat. Simon chuckles, and licks deep into her mouth, taking full advantage of the easy access. It’s like he’s licking up her scream, and savoring it.

He keeps pumping those talented fingers in her, curving them on his withdrawal, and circling her bud, adding extra pressure every time he thrusts back into her.

“Eloise, darling, I’m going to fuck you now.” He pulls out of her roughly, pulling a whimper from Eloise as well. There’s a soreness to her opening from the fervor of his fingerfucking and she clenches down hard to savor the sensation. “Can you be very, very quiet for me?”

She nods, squirming, impatient. Her cunt is drooling slick all down her thighs in fat rivulets and her hole feels so dreadfully, woefully empty.

Simon reaches up and pulls at her dress until her nipples peak out over the bustline, and ducks his head down to pull one hard point between his lips, cupping the other one with his cunt-wet hand.

Eloise squeaks at the radically different sensations at each of her breasts. Simon shushes her, nipple still in his hot mouth, sending a buzz reverberating from her nipple, down her spine and directly to her already throbbing bud.

He stares up at her as he nurses at her breast, eyes dark with lust.

She bites down hard on her lip to muffle the screams that want to loose themselves. Quiet, she must be quiet.

Daphne would die if she saw them. Just drop down dead. Her husband and her little sister. 

But Eloise is going to die if Simon doesn’t put his cock in her this very instant.

“Simon,” she whispers, the syllables catching in her throat. “I need...” She can’t say more, doesn’t trust herself not to scream for him to just fuck her, he said he would fuck her, why isn’t he fucking her?

He doesn’t need her words though, he can read her body well enough. Eloise is certain he hasn’t missed her canting hips, the way her hands are gripping the sides of his head, the curve of her spine, her whole body begging for it.

With a haste which betrays his eagerness, Simon pulls his stiff cock from his trousers.

God, but he is a marvel. 

The tip looks near as wet as her core, a singularly satisfying notion.

His perfectly formed cock freed, he hoists Eloise up to better position her. He lifts her effortlessly, like she’s nothing but a wisp, light as a little dove.

Simon pushes her thighs open wide and Eloise wraps her legs around his hips, locking her ankles together over his arse.

His cock butts against her spread pussy as he positions her, a tease, and Eloise squirms for a moment, welcoming even that inadequate stimulation. 

Simon stills her with a pinch to her thigh.

He slides home, a deceptively gentle entrance even as she stretches obscenely to accommodate his girth.

They share a grin. 

In a perfect world it would be like this always, Simon’s cock filling her up.

He pulls out until she’s nearly empty, pulling a whine from her, and then slams back into her. Eloise wagers it’s something like what it feels to be impaled. 

Simon starts fucking her in earnest, his thrusts shoving her into and up the rough brick. Her dress will be ruined, rubbed to nothing from the friction.

Both of Simon’s hands are occupied with gripping her thighs, drawing her cunt to his cock and so Eloise thrusts one of her own hands between her thighs to rub her bundle of nerves. 

She’s rough with herself, desperate to cum.

“My little slut,” he whispers in her ear. She can’t help it. She moans.

And freezes. 

The sound echoes through the empty garden harmlessly, but Eloise knows just on the other side of the wall at her back her entire family, including Simon’s wife, are sitting in the parlor waiting for them.

Simon claps his hand over her mouth, his palm hitting her face like a slap. The impact rattles her teeth, and brings tears to her eyes. And a gush of arousal floods out from within her and all around Simon’s cock as she crests.

Eloise wonders dimly for a moment whether she’s wet herself.

Her nipples are still just exposed, and hard, and sore from being rubbed against the stiff bust of her dress with each of Simon’s thrusts. Every little breeze is a welcome relief for them.

She whimpers, little more than a squeak.

Simon loosens his grip on her face and her mouth falls slack with the loss of support. He takes the opening and thrusts his fingers between her lips, fucking her mouth in rhythm with his cock as he buries it between her thighs over and over and over.

He strokes her tongue once, twice with his fingers, and makes her gag each time. Then he wraps his hand around her throat, constricting her airway just to the point that she struggles to breath, and that pushes her right over the edge again.

Eloise’s eyes roll back in her head, and were it not for Simon holding her up against the exterior wall of her family home, by her hips and her throat, she would be completely slumped forwards in his arms, having lost possession of every last one of her faculties.

She surrenders herself to the utter pleasure and to Simon’s whim. Her neglected bud is hard as pearl at the top of her pussy.

Eloise’s inability to control her own limbs and keep her legs wrapped tight around him means Simon’s thrusts are penetrating her more shallowly than either of them would like and that simply will not do.

So Simon, ingenious as ever, pins her to the wall with his hips and reaches back with his free hand and, crossing her calves over each other, uses one to pin the other in place and starts driving his cock into her at a more punishing pace and to much more satisfactory depth.

Eloise prises her eyes open for a second and sees an unnerving dance of dots in her vision. She doesn’t even have enough air to gasp as Simon’s hand tightens on her throat.

Simon’s thrusts start to falter, and Eloise knows he’s about to cum and, like the servile slut she is, she peaks again, her walls clamping down on his cock to a degree she imagines must be painful.

“Fuck.” Simon’s hand falls away from her throat and she slumps forward, limp.

He pulls out of her and with a few quick jerks, he’s cumming on her. She feels the hot streaks paint her inner thighs, and criss cross deliciously over her already dripping pussy.

Eloise feels Simon righting her as best he can. He leans her back against the brick, her head lolling to one side, and drops down to his knees before her. 

It takes everything Eloise has not to crumple to the floor in front of him, a wet puddle of a girl.

Eloise has already cum more times than she can count, feels half-dead with release, but Simon is apparently determined to deliver one last peak.

It really is like he’s drinking her, taking mouthfuls of her cum and his with every pull. He hooks his tongue into her opening and stretches her, exacerbating that delicious sore feeling Eloise is so fond of. 

Then, Simon flattens his tongue, licking in wide stripes over her lips, and works his way towards her hypersensitive bud.

Simon flicks his tongue back and forth over the bundle of nerves. He slides two long fingers back in, scissoring them inside her body, and slamming them in at a brutal pace. It’s almost painful, in the best possible way.

Where his penetration is rough like a wild horse, his tongue on her bud is as faint as the flutter of a butterfly’s wings.

He sucks the bud between his lips and electrifies her again, every limp muscle in her body snaps to attention as her pleasure overwhelms and she falls back over the edge again.

Simon peppers kisses onto her core as she comes back to herself.

Eloise sags, knees weak, and falls back into Simon, her head landing in the curve of his neck.

“I missed you,” he murmurs.

“Are you talking to me or my cunt?” Eloise teases, her chest still heaving. The skin along the back of her neck feels raw from rubbing against brick.

“Oh.” Simon jerks back to look at her, feigning surprise, and lets her skirts drop back down. He stands, bringing her with him, and kisses Eloise, his tongue tasting of them both. Simon pulls back, eyes soft, and rights her dress, tucking her smarting nipples back in. “I didn’t know it could talk.”


End file.
